How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by WolfandVampire
Summary: Songfic. Based on the song from the Backstreet Boys. Simon Lewis is realizing he wants to be more than friends with his best friend, Clary Fray. Takes place early on in City of Bones. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters from the series. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. And the song How Did I Fall In Love With You is property of the Backstreet Boys. So really….I own absolutely nothing, except the idea to write this songfic.

* * *

**How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like_

_Sister and Brother_

_We understood, we'd never be,_

_Alone_

Simon Lewis wasn't 100% sure when it happened. Maybe it was because all the other guys in the band were talking about girls and girlfriends, but one day, he looked over at Clary and he didn't think '_What a great friend she is'_. He starting thinking _'What a great girlfriend she would be'_ and '_She looks really good in those jeans'_

He just didn't understand it. This was _Clary_. Clary Fray, his best friend since….well, forever. She'd always been his best friend. But now, he was thinking that he didn't want her for a best friend. He wanted her for a girlfriend. He wanted to have a special place in her heart, a place more special than that slot labeled 'Best Friend'.

When the hell did that happen?

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_I never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be_

_Alone tonight_

Clary was like a sister to him. She always had been. Sure, he had his biological sister, but he had Clary too. He didn't want to risk their friendship by pursuing a relationship. But what if she wanted to be with him too, but didn't want to look like a fool if he didn't return her feelings? Simon's throat constricted what if _she_ didn't return _his_ feelings? Would they be able to remain friends? Or would their friendship come to an end, all because of him?

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if what he felt for Clary was real, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He knew he wanted to date. What if his heart thought his friendship was suppose to be more? What did his head think? Simon didn't know. All he knew what he didn't want to lose Clary. He also knew he didn't want to be alone.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

The other guys in the band were saying he should just pick a girl to ask out. Maybe they were right. Maybe he should just find someone who looks good in a mini skirt…someone who he doesn't have a close friendship to. Someone that if things went south, it wouldn't matter, because all it meant was he had to find a new girl. Maybe that was the way to go about it.

Or maybe he should figure out what he should do to make Clary his. Should he come right out and tell her? Should he drop subtle hints first? Simon shook his head. Clary was his best friend…shouldn't he know what would work and what wouldn't with her? What would draw her closer to him as opposed to send her running in the opposite direction?

_I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be,_

_Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Simon loved everything about Clary. He loved her looks, her voice, her laughter, and her smile. He loved that she cared about thing more important that her looks, or her makeup. He loved that she was a selfless person. He remembered the previous night at Pandemonium, and how she had seen two people carrying knives, and following someone else. He had never seen anything, and when he and the security guard showed up at the storage room where Clary said the figures had gone, the storage room was empty of everyone except Clary. She tries to pass it off as imagining it, but Simon knew better. From the look on Clary's face, he knew that was she saw – whatever it was – hadn't been imaginary.

_Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life_

Simon shook his head. He and Clary were going to listen to Eric read his poetry. It was bound to be terrible – Eric's poetry usually was – but Simon was his friend, and friends supported each other, even when they knew it was going to suck. And Clary was going as his friend…she didn't have to, but she wanted to. She wanted to be with him. Maybe she liked him after all…

Simon decided at that very moment. Tonight, while he was out with Clary, he would tell her how he feels. He would do it tonight. He couldn't go one more night wondering. He just hoped he wouldn't be alone after he told her, because he scared her away. He didn't want to have to say good-bye to Clary – in fact, he wanted to be with her forever….maybe someday she would go from being Clary Fray to Clary Lewis. Simon smiled at that. He liked the idea of marrying Clary. He liked the idea of getting to spend the rest of his life growing old with her.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall,_

_in love,_

_with you?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not my best work, but it was my first shot at writing a TMI fanfiction. Plus, I am not the greatest at writing oneshots or songfics. Anyway…tell me what you guys think in a review, please!


End file.
